The World of Cheese
This is episode seven in Inferno's Adventures. Plot There was muffled voices and it showed you through Inferno's eyes. "Just five more minutes Mom." Inferno whined. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a humanoid cheese like creature. "RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Inferno yelled and flipped backwards. He ignited his fists and stared at the man. There was a carnival and a farm with cheese cows and horses. "OH EM GGGGG!" Inferno yelled. "Welcome to the World of Cheese!" The cheese person yelled. The camera changed to third person view. "Woah....... CHEESE!" Inferno yelled. He dived into a cheese corn field. The camera zoomed in on the cheese person who had an evil smile. The screen fades to the outside/conscious world with Volan and Kyd. "Hmm, Inferno's usually up before us." Kyd said. "Let's just let him have his sleep." Volan said and they left. The screen zoomed to Inferno who was twitching around and squirming like crazy. "No, no I must see my friends." Inferno whined and the screen zoomed really fast to Inferno's head and switched to The World of Cheese. "YES, STAY FOREVER AND EVER!" The cheese guy said. It sounded really creepy. "And eat cheese forever?" Inferno asked looking a little disgusted. "Well...... y-" The cheese guy got cut off by Inferno. "AWESOME!" Inferno said and started eating down into the planet. "Perfect." The cheese guy said with an evil grin. The camera faded back to Volan and Kyd. "He's still not up?" Kyd asked. "I''ll go check on him." Volan responded. Volan flew into the bedroom and made a shocked face. Inferno's body was gone. Volan screamed and the screen went back to Inferno. He was laughing and sitting in a pile of cheese with the cheese guy, occasionally eating some.'' "So, What's you're name?" Inferno asked before chucking a cheese ball into his mouth. "Chester. Chester the Cheese Guy." The cheese guy answered. "So, Chester, what do you do for fun around here?" Inferno asked, moaning from being bored. "Well, there's Cheese World." Chester said. "Cheese World?" Inferno questioned. "It's like an amusement park made of cheese." Chester responded. Inferno's eyes lit up brighter than his flame. "Let's roll." Inferno said as he put on sunglasses. The screen fades to Volan and Kyd. "We have to find him!" Kyd yelled. "Where is there to look!?" Volan asked. "I have an idea." Kyd put on a Sherlock Holmes outfit with a pipe and got out a magnifying glass. He started looking around as Volan sighed. "We're never going to find him, all hope is lost." Volan whinned as Kyd kept looking. The screen goes back to Inferno and Chester who are riding around on a roller coaster. After a few random scenes of Chester and Inferno on the rides, Chester and Inferno are shown walking through Cheese World to the exit. Inferno has Cheeson Candy (Cotton Candy + Cheese) and is eating it as it slowly melts. "So, Chester." Inferno said. "What?" Chester asked. "Where's the exit?" Inferno asked. "It's right there." Chester said as he pointed to the Cheese World exit. "No, I mean the exit to here." Inferno answered. "You mean, The World of Cheese?" Chester asked, teary eyed. "Yeah........." Inferno answered. "But you can't leave." His voice turned demented. "The fun has just started." Chester said as his eyes turned red. It fades to Kyd, looking around the bedroom. "AH HAH!" Kyd yelled. "You found a clue?" Volan asked. "No, I found that gum Inferno "borrowed" from me." Kyd answered. Volan's Facial Expression: -_- "Hey, look, it's Sapiunt fraudator scriptor ectoplasmatic!" Kyd said. "What?" Volan asked. "In other words, Mind Stealer's Ectoplasm." Kyd said as Volan's facial expression turned into sadness. The screen shows the World of Cheese with black, thundering, cloudy skys, with the World of Cheese turning black and falling apart. Inferno is seen running up the world side and a mutated Chester chasing after him. "LET ME OUT!" Inferno yelled. "It's far too late, young one, the transfer is almost complete!" Mutant Chester yelled. "What transfer?" Inferno asked as he jumped to the trees and started tree jumping. "Oh, just where I make your mind permanently stay in the World of Cheese." Chester yelled. "WHAT?!" Inferno exclaimed. "Your body has already disappeared, you have no hope!" Chester yelled and laughed. The screen switches to Volan and Kyd sitting on the bed. "So, basically we can't help him in anyway?" Kyd said. "Yeah, basically." Volan answered. "Okay." Kyd said. Kyd walked away and there was a beeping noise. Volan jumped, only to have Kyd return with popcorn. "You're really eating popcorn at a time like this?" Volan asked. "Well, if he comes back, we get to watch while eating this popcorn, if he doesn't we still get to eat popcorn, it's a win-win situation." Kyd said. Volan's Facial Expression: -_- Volan sighed as Kyd kept eating. Volan started eating popcorn as the scene went back to Inferno sitting on the top of a tree Chester was hacking down with his newly formed axe arm. "Don't underestimate me, Chester." Inferno said as he shifted from the tree starting to slant. "I don't, you're just a weak child." Chester laughed. Inferno is shown sitting on top of the tree when a tear of lava drips. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" He now sounded like he had the deepness and loudness of 1,000 people. He jumped off the tree and landed on Chester. Chester head started burning, aswell as the tree. Inferno kept punching him in the head. Chester finally slammed with his fist at Inferno, but Inferno dodged and ended up slamming himself. Inferno was now perched on a tree branch. "COME AND GET ME!" Inferno yelled and Chester tried climbing the tree, but failed and the tree fell on him. Inferno used this technique on Chester atleast 9 more times. "ENOUGH!" Chester yelled. "It's. Time. For you. To die." Chester said, then charged at Inferno. Inferno backfilpped and landed on the tree behind him. He set the tree on fire and jumped to a different one as Chester struck the tree that was on fire. The tree flew down and crushed Chester under it. The burning world slowly faded away and Inferno's body started reappearing in the ship. It was like a glitchy hologram at first, then a circle of fire surrounded him and it burst into tiny flames as Inferno lowered to the ground. Volan and Kyd were still eating popcorn and were watching him before realising he had come back. They had a weird group hug and set off across the universe again. Category:Episodes Category:Ffijy8ort